1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and more particularly to steps which are removably mountable to a trailer hitch of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches are well known. They are mounted to the chassis of an automobile or a truck, for example, for towing applications. The hitches take a variety of different forms and shapes and a common one protrudes from an end of the vehicle to receive a mounting device for coupling the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle. Many of the trailer hitches have a circular or rectangular cross-section and in addition, are open-ended so that a mating end of the mounting device such as a ball shaped member can be inserted into the hitch to enable the towing operation.
Vehicles for which the trailer hitches are used include station wagons, trucks such as flatbed and pick-up trucks, and the popular sport utility vehicle (SUV). In certain of these vehicles, particularly the pick-up trucks, the cargo portion of the vehicle to which the trailer hitch is mounted is not immediately accessible and therefore, it would be desirable to have a step which is removably mountable to the vehicle, such as at the trailer hitch, to access the cargo portion of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to have the step removably mounted to the cargo hitch so that when the step is not needed, it could be removed, stored, repaired or refurbished as necessary.
In addition, because the step would not be an integral part of the trailer hitch or the vehicle chassis, it would be desirable to have the position of the step vertically and horizontally adjustable with respect to the cargo floor.
It would also be desirable to have an anti-vibration feature for the step to reduce noise during driving at highway speed with the step in place.
Trailer hitch steps are known in the art. For, example U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,927 issued to Debo (2001) discloses a pull-out tailgate step that attaches to a truck trailer hitch. The step makes it possible to step from the ground to the tread of the step and then to the tailgate of the truck. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,843 issued to Maxwell, et al. (2001) discloses a step which is capable of being inserted into a trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,865 issued to Cannara et al. (2000) discloses a combined trailer hitch cover and step assembly which acts as a step and a cover for the trailer hitch socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,774 issued to Klemp (1998) shows a combination step and bumper assembly. However, while all of these devices are trailer hitch steps, none of these allows for adjusting both the vertical and horizontal placement of the step.
The present invention sets forth a step for mounting in a trailer hitch which is adjustable in the vertical and horizontal positions. A joining member has displaced connecting ends sized to fit both a standard trailer hitch and a mounting bracket on the step. One or more fastening points in at least one of the connecting ends of the joining member enables adjustment of the position of the joining member to the trailer hitch. Rotation and reversal of the joining member provides for a variety of adjustments in the vertical and horizontal position of the step with relation to the trailer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is easily removably mountable to a trailer hitch of a vehicle and can be easily positioned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a step which is adapted to be vertically and horizontally displaced with respect to the trailer hitch to adjust the position of the step with respect to the trailer hitch or vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which has an anti-vibration device for the step.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which has an anti-skid surface upon which a user can stand.
A further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is durable and long-lasting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is easily adjustable to accommodate different vehicles and/or users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is stylish and does not detract from the aesthetics of the vehicle to which it is attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which can be easily disassembled to stow away when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is strong and sturdy and can easily support the weight of its user.
A further object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is safe to use.
Another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch step which is of simple design and economical to construct yet offers wide flexibility in use.
These as well as further object and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.